Kurobako
Kurobako (黒箱, Black Box), otherwise known as simply Kuro (黒, Black), is an artificial entity created and perfected by Lamia, calling it her "ultimate weapon", and even going so far as granting it the title God's Weapon (神の武器, Buki no Kami lit. Arms of Divinity). It was originally meant to be a non-sentient cube formed from Black Lacrima that follows verbal commands, but after Lamia's discovery of Black Blood, extracted from Amon, she immediately modified it to grant it a humanoid form, thus functioning as one of her numerous creations, and being considered a member of the family. Appearance Due to being an artificial being, Kuro has no form she was born with, but was rather granted by Lamia, as if she was a piece of clay, molded and colored the way Lamia wanted it to look. Kuro has the appearance of a beautiful young woman, with long blonde hair tied into twintails, and purple eyes, with black pupils. Her clothes are completely formed from Black Blood, thanks to her ability to naturally manipulate it, and are thus black in color, with a few lighter shades in some areas. Kuro dons a revealing attire, designed personally by Lamia herself. It is a cape-like dress, that nearly reaches her feet, and is split in the middle of her forefront, revealing a fair amount of cleavage, as well as exposing her midriff, and the top is held by two strands, attached to the choker on her neck. She also wears arm gloves on each arm, as well as long boots, with kneesocks under them. Kuro only leginimate clothing are her short pants, that are held by a belt. When a certain amount of magic power is lost, to the degree it becomes critical, Kuro reverts to a smaller, non-combat form, in order to slowly regain her power, but is easily weak and feeble in that state. In this form, she is the equivlant of an eight year old child, becoming much shorter, around the same height as Lily, if not shorter. Her hair also becomes much shorter, compared to prior, and her chest becomes flat. Since she is unable of using her powers in this state, she typically borrows clothing from Lily, wearing a blue shirt, with a high collar, and necktie, along with a short skirt of varying colors. When completely out of energy, Kuro reverts into her original form, a black cube. In this state, Kuro is unable of doing anything until she chooses to return to her human form, upon command, or until she can fight again. This form is also useful for being transported by others, but is defenseless, and can be killed if destroyed in that state. Personality Despite her mature look, Kuro actually has the mentality of a child, being curious and unaware of how the world works, and needing guidance from someone who does know. In her case, Lamia, along with Amon and Aph, are her guides. As such, she displays a typically innocent and sweet behaviour, and after further interacting with people, soon became an incredibly cheerful and upbeat person, laughing and smiling very often, a stark contrast to what Lamia is, and what she was originally meant to be. She depicts traits very similar to Lamia, her creator, and the person she is closest to. Such traits include full honesty and bluntness, to the degree she becomes rude and even mean towards people, by openly speaking her mind without a single hint of regret. Kuro also exhibits a similar love for coffee as her "mother", despite not requiring any nutrition, she drinks it out of leisure only. The similarity with their traits is due to Kuro's child-like mentality, seeing and copying the behaviours of individuals she finds "intriguing", or "entertaining", wishing to act in a similar fashion. As aformentioned, Kuro is very close to Lamia, almost clingy infact. She views Lamia very much like a mother, openly calling her "Mommy", and never by name, being oblivious to Lamia's desire for a weapon, but her childish behaviour eventually won Lamia over, treating her like a child as a result, even calling her a "spoiled brat" at times. She is very dependent on Lamia, and does just about anything she is told, and is infact very spoiled, constantly asking her mother for favors, such as carrying her when she's too lazy, or cooking for her, despite not requiring any nutrition, much like a child would. According to Lamia, Kuro's personality is bound to always changing, until she eventually develops her own ideals, and personality, thus becoming her "own person", one who can make decisions on her own, based on her will and no one else's, something that can be either fascinating, and wonderful, or terrible. This was apparantly unintentional, along with Kuro's childish mentality. Lamia originally intended for her to a type of "servant" who follows commands, but she has apparantly developed a personality on her own, which she deduces is due to the Black Blood being stimulated by emotions, thus creating a "will" for Kuro, which completely changed everything Lamia had planned for her. Powers & Abilities Physical Prowess Unique Biology: Kuro is a unique existence. Her body is formed from both Black Blood and Black Lacrima, thus, her body is both organic and not. She is essentially a form of "paradox", as her body feels soft, and has warmth like a real human, due to the Black Blood circulating in her body, but her body from the inside is formed from Black Lacrima, alongside Black Blood. Lamia made sure to copy the female anatomy to absolute perfection, however, Kuro does not require most organs, or any, for that matter, since she is not a living being who requires nutrition, and much like Lily, can survive solely on magic power alone. However, unlike Lily, Kuro has a state in which she can restore her power, if she were to ever completely drain out, unlike Lily who is at risk of remaining dead if not treated quickly. In addition, thanks to the nature of the Black Lacrima, Kuro's body was granted certain states that she can enter, depending on the amount of magic energy within her. The main storage of Kuro's magic energy, and Black Blood, which stabilizes both within her being, is her artificial "heart", dubbed "Black Heart" (黒思い, Kuro Omoi lit. Dark Love). It was the original Black Box model that was altered to function as Kuro's main power core, and is incredibly advanced and valuable, being created and designed by Lamia herself. It acts much like an actual heart, sending the Magic energy circulating through Kuro's body, in order to maintain her in a stable state, due to her nature being mixed with Black Lacrima, which has the potential of being unstable, and even dangerous. It also allows the Black Blood to circulate in her veins without trouble, such as clogging, constantly moving. If destroyed, Kuro will not die, but rather, have trouble focusing her magic power, and thus, have difficulty manipulating her Black Lacrima, while her Black Blood, while still usable without trouble, will stop moving, and instead, cause internal clogging in her body, limiting some movements. However, the Black Heart can be repaired, but only Lamia, who is the one who created it, can do so, while a highly skilled scientist would, at best, stabilize it, and give Kuro more time. Mushoku '(無色, ''Colorless): As a means of becoming the "ultimate weapon", Lamia made Kuro an "entity that learns" from watching, doing so by granting her incredible eyesight, and photographic memory, allowing her to memorize everything she sees, and process it into her mind. As a result of this, by watching a fighting style, or Magic, be performed in its full glory, stance, technique, weapon, mechanisms, damage, and weaknesses, Kuro can perfectly emulate any fighting style and technique to near perfection in seconds, and quickly master it in subsequent uses. As for spells, and magic, she is unable of copying all Magics that she sees with her Black Lacrima and Black Blood, but she can know its weaknesses, and exploit them. However, while this may indeed prove to be a deadly ability, it doesn't grant mastery in said "expertise. For example, Kuro is capable of fully mastering a sword-based technique, such as Iaido, but that doesn't grant her mastery in swordsmanship, only that one technique. The same applies for every technique and fighting style. She is basically mimicking the movement she witnessed and utilizes them in the same manner, to utter perfection, but cannot become a master in the expertise required for them, thus is usually reliant on them. She also gains the weaknesses of those same techniques, making them basically null if used against the ones she copied them from, since they are able of exploiting the weaknesses of these techniques against her. Another one, is that Kuro's body, while it can be modified to a degree, may not always be the perfect match for utilizing a certain fighting style or technique, thus granting it more flaws, and less power unless she modifies her body to match the needed body shape for it. While obvious, Kuro also requires to clearly view the techniques take place, which isn't a great issue, thanks to her enhanced eyesight allowing her to see things more clearly and farther away than a normal human, but blinding her is still possible, rendering Mushoku completely useless as a result. '''Immense Strength: Immense Speed: Immense Endurance & Durability: Black Lacrima & Black Blood Infinite Mode Infinite Mode (インフィニット・モード, Infinitto Mōdo): A function within Kuro, that also doubles as an "emergency back-up" in case she were to lose all of her power. By saying the command, Kuro, even at full power, turns into her original form, the Black Box, and immediately latches herself onto the nearest organism that contains the highest level of Black Blood, or the highest amount of Magic power, or simply the nearest organism period. Even when out of magic energy, the Black Blood within her will sprout legs, or arms in order to latch onto its target. After doing so, Kuro, in her Black Box form, begins absorbing magic power from the target, even if it isn't a Mage, she will forcibly pull out Eternano from them, even from the atmosphere if needed. After enough is gathered, a fusion of Black Blood and Black Lacrima covers the entirety of the target's body, turning their entire being, clothes and hair, pitch black, leaving them a walking mass of black energy. Their eyes become white and empty, and they lose facial features, such as their mouth. In this form, Kuro and her target share a singular mind, acting as a single entity, and also share all of their powers together, this includes Kuro's Mushoku, along with the combination of Black Blood and Black Lacrima, on top of her targets own power, if any, creating an exceedingly powerful being. *'Black God' (黒神, Kurokami lit. Dark Divinity): *'Black Sun' (黒日, Kurohi lit. Dark Sunlight): Trivia *Kuro's appearance is based off of Lieselotte Sherlock from Trinity Seven. *Despite technically being genderless, Kuro is identified by many, and herself, as female, due to her humanoid appearance. *Kurobako has an obvious color theme of "black", despite black technically being the "lack of any color". **In addition, some of her abilities are references to the color itself. In Navajo Mythology, Black God is potrayed as a Fire God, and typically in a negative light, often potrayed as “a moody, humorless trickster” who “passes himself off as poor so that people will be generous to him.” **In Mesoamerican Mythology, the Black Sun has many meanings, one being related to the God Quetzalcoatl and his penetration in the Underworld through the west door after his diurnal passage on the sky. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Non-Human Category:Female Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Living Weapons